Blaze
by fallen angels sky
Summary: Discontinued! Ok im no good at summarys but to put it short this is a girl falls into ME with a twist like lets say said girl isnt so normal. I know its been done a bunch of time's but hay I wanted to give it a shot so read if you want.
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OCs!**

**Thank you Puppet White and Luneara eclipse for your reviews.**

''Ugh, what a dream.'' Blaze muttered lifting up her head up looking at the tall green moss covered the trees surrounding her as she lay on the stony ground.

''Wait back up green? Where the heck is all the snow?'' It was close to impossible to see anything more then ten feet away due to the thick fog. Blaze shock her head letting out a sigh as she looked down at her hands letting out a gasp. Claws? She looked over her shoulder franticly to be greeted by a pair of black wings and red horns lacing down her back to the end of her tail.

''How the bloody hell did this happen?'' She asked herself flapping out her wings going back over the events that she thought was a dream. 'The ability to change your shape.' So this is what she meant, too bad she didn't tell me how it works, would it have killed her to give me an instruction manual?

Blaze huffed in annoyance 'Mind as well try and figure out where I am'.

After searching the area for what felt like hours, she started to lose patients, she hadn't found anything and the whole area was starting to look the same. Letting out a frustrated growl, she sat down on the hard rocky floor contemplating just what she would do if she ever found her way out of this forest. Her thoughts where interrupted by the distant sounds of voices, oddly enough they sounded familiar. Following the sound she crept around the tall trees and bushes, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

''No bloody way.'' She whispered.

''I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip.''

"What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner, Supper he knows about them, doesn't he?"

''I wouldn't count on it.''

Blaze looked away shaking her head I'm in the world of the Lord of the Rings? But why? It's not like I was obsessed with it or anything... I haven't scene the films in years.

''Is this what Mystra meant about my purpose? Am I meant to help Frodo with the ring?'' She wondered out loud, then heard a slight gasp behind her she turned around to see a startled little hobbit 'Oh boy this just keeps getting better and better'.

''Hey hold up a second, Merry, don't call, Strider.'' She practically begged but to no avail as the Hobbit jumped up in the air running away yelling for the ranger as Blaze rolled her eyes.

''Great now I'm going to be impaled by the future King.'' She muttered as said King appeared around the bush with his sword drawn and the Hobbits near by.

''Hey watch where you point that thing, Strider, you could take an eye out.'' She snapped. His eyes grew wide as did the Hobbit's.

''It can talk.'' Pippin said gaping like a fish out of water.

''She, Pippin, I'm a she as in girl and of course I can talk don't be daft.'' She replied surprising them even more.

''What are you?'' Strider finally asked.

''Well right now I'm a dragon as you can clearly see, but I'm really human.'' She replied, the disbelief written all over there faces not that she could blame them for that.

''If that's the case how did you turn into a dragon?'' Pippin asked Blaze shrugged.

''I'm not sure exactly, but it had something to do with a dragon necklace I was wearing.'' She replied.

''How did you know our names?'' Merry asked. Blaze looked away sleepily. ''You won't believe me.''

''Try us.'' Strider said putting his sword back in its sheath, but kept his hand around the handle.

''Alright well look here's the deal, where I come from there are these films about Middle-Earth.''

''Films?''

''Yeah, it's like a virtual story, I guess, anyway the reason I know who all of you are is because of those films I know what's going happen here.'' She gave them a couple of minutes to let it sink in until Strider spoke.

''Is that why you are like this now?''

''Probably.''

''Then why don't you come with us to Rivendell, Lord Elrond and Gandalf will be there they might be able to help.'' Sam spoke for the first time. Merry and Pip grinned to each other.

''Yeah, no way the Nazgul will attack with a dragon on our side even if she is a small one.'' Pippin said.

''What do you mean small?'' She huffed as they smiled innocently.

''Well by dragon standards you are pretty small your like what? The size of a horse.'' Pippin said as Merry rolled his eyes.

''Pip, I don't think it's a good idea to tell a dragon she's like a horse, unless you want to get burned to a crisp.'' Merry muttered.

''Wait can you breath fire?'' Merry asked as Pippin slowly stepped behind him.

''Well, if I can I don't know how.'' She replied as Pippin let out a sigh of relief causing the other Hobbit's to chuckled.

''Don't get too comfy, Pip, I could always use a moving target.'' Blaze teased, causing the others to full out laugh as the poor hobbit visibly paled. Strider then turned to her a smile playing on his lips.

''Do you have a name my Lady or shall we just call you dragon?'' He asked she smiled in return.

''My name is Blaze.'' Pippin tilted his head to the side.

''I've never met anyone with a name like that before.''

''Well I've never meet anyone called Pippin either.'' Feeling they my never leave at this rate Strider decided to intervene.

''If you two are quite finished, may I suggest we keep moving? There is a long road ahead of us.'' At last they stared moving again as the rough land turned to swamp causing Bill the pony to often get stuck, resulting in them having to stop and pull him out. They eventually made camp that night and the poor Hobbits were asleep before they hit the floor causing Blaze to laugh as lay down beside the fire as Strider smoked his pipe while they listened out for the Nazgul.

''Do you have any idea how to turn yourself back?'' Strider asked out of the blue. Blaze looked at him for a second.

''Nope, but I better figure out before we get to Rivendell. I don't think anyone would be too happy to see a dragon.'' She replied sitting up.

''Do you know how you changed the first time?''

''No, I just woke up like this... Frost must be worried sick.'' She muttered the last bit to herself so he couldn't hear.

''Try thinking about when you where human, that might reverse the effects'' He suggested. She shrugged, 'what do I have to lose?', She closed her eyes and imagined her human form, red and brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. She could feel the change take place as she was surrounded by a black mist, but abruptly stopped when she heard a yelp behind her. She turned around as the mist faded to see a startled Pippin wide eyed. She huffed rolling her eyes, she had only gotten half way done with her change.

Looking down at herself she smirked, she had her human form back but not all of her dragon scales had faded instead it looked like she was wearing armour. She refocused on the scales adjusting them a bit so it looked like they weren't actually a part of her body. When she was finished it looked like she was wearing a black halter neck with a red design out lining each scale, black armour legging's, a red and black skirt and black and red boot's, she still had her black wing's only smaller to fit her human body and black arm guards. She then noticed that she was wearing the dragon neck lace from before.

She smirked at Strider and Pippin who sat wide eye causing her to laugh as she ran a hand through her hair out of habit.

''So do I pass?'' She asked as Strider shook his head smiling and Pippin blinked lying down again.

''This is crazy ring's causing the end of the world dragons turning into girls. I should have stayed at home.'' He muttered to himself going back to sleep causing both humans to smirk.

''I suppose I'd better remove the wings once we near Rivendell.'' Blaze muttered a little disappointed even though she didn't know how to fly yet she really did like them, Strider chuckled when he saw her pout.

''It would probably be for the best, at least until you explain you're situation to Lord Elrond.'' He replied as she sighed nodding in agreement then looked over at Strider and frowned.

''Get some sleep, Aragorn, your no good to anyone if fall flat on your face from exhaustion.'' She said. He looked at her surprised, she cocked her head to the side in confusion, then smiled as she realized her slip up.

''I told you I know what's going to happen, Lord Aragorn the true king of Gondor.'' She only smirked as he gave her a small glare turning back to his watch.

''Get some sleep Strider.'' She said again knowing he would need his full strength for what was to come, he only looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

''After you, Lady Blaze.'' She let out a small laugh.

''That doesn't sound right at all.'' She could see the side of his lip twitch at that as they turned back to their watch.

They set off again early the next morning, but not until Blaze gotten a good laugh out of the Merry, Frodo and Sam thing about her being human. The funniest thing they reacted to had to be Merry and Pippin thinking she was bleeding when they saw the red in her hair which caused her to laugh even more resulting in her having to explain about hair dye, neither the Hobbits nor Strider could understand why someone would dye there hair such colours and now that Blaze thought about it, she didn't really understand why she did it either.

They continued walking for the rest of the day until Strider stopped and looked up at some ruins.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon S l. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said.

''Also known as Weathertop.'' Blaze piped in.

Aragorn looked back at her nodding.

The Hobbits all collapsed into a hollow half way up the ruins, Strider then pulled out four Hobbit sized swords for the hobbits.

''These are for you.'' he said as they unsheathed them.

"Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He said getting up and walking off.

Blaze tried not to wake up but opened her eyes when she heard Frodo yelling.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Then she had to try not to laugh at Pippins reply;

"Oh, that's nice ash on my tomatoes!"

She was brought back to reality when she heard a loud shriek. All of them looked down to see five Ringwraiths running up the steep slope. Fast.

''Go!'' Blaze and Frodo urged the hobbits as they grabbed there weapons running up to the summit of Weathertop. Blaze pushed the four Hobbits behind her remembering where the Wraiths would attack from. She instantly started shifting her form as fast as she could, her hands turned to claws and scales appeared on her forearms as well as her teeth turning to fangs. The Hobbits all took another step back as the dragon let out a low growl.

''Well that's new!'' Merry commented.

Within minutes the wraiths had appeared drawing their swords as they slowly advanced on the group.

''Back you devils!'' Sam said running past Blaze. The wraith in the center, the one Blaze believed to be the Witch king quickly knocked Sam off to the side. Blaze got into a fighting stance with her claws ready.

''You want them? Then come and take them!'' She yelled letting out a furious growl as she clawed at them. They barely dodged out of her reach in time. She didn't notice until too late that two of the Wraith where now able to block her from the hobbits as the Witch king advanced on the three hobbits, pushing Merry and Pippin off to the side. Blaze growled in protest lunging again this time the wraith was not fast enough and let out an ear piercing shriek as it grabbed its arm in pain. Blaze let out a small smirk at this, but then noticed Frodo was gone and the Witch king struck his sword down towards the ground. The ruins where filled with Frodo's agonizing screams as Strider appeared fighting off the wraiths. They continued to fight until all of the Wraiths fled and Sam called Strider.

''He's been stabbed by a Morigil blade'' He said picking up the sword as it turned to dust.

''This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs Elvish medicine'' Strider replied picking up Frodo as Blaze gathered up the other two hobbits.

We ran as fast as we could through the dense forests. Strider leading the way with Frodo over his shoulder.

"Hurry!" Aragorn said, half turning around to face the others.

"We are six days from Rivendell!" Sam said from he led the Bill along. "He'll never make it!"

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked in a fevered delusion.

"Hold on, Frodo." Aragorn said.

"Gandalf!" Blaze exchanged looks with Strider as they picked up the pace.

Strider soon stopped and placed Frodo on the ground as the other hobbits ran over to him.

Sam touched Frodo's skin, who was looking at him with his clouded eyes.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!" Sam exclaimed. Blaze paced around nervously going back to her form before the battle.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked Aragorn.

Frodo's breathing slowly become shallow as Aragorn looked at Pippin.

"He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Aragorn said. They all jumped looking around when they heard the cry of a Wraith.

"They're close." Merry said nervously.

Frodo gasped in a sudden pain. Aragorn motioned to Sam who came over to him and they spoke quietly before they left the camp.

Blaze cursed under her breath as she realized there was nothing she could do. They could soon hear the sound of a horse running towards them, Blaze let out a sigh as she realized who it was. The Elf with dark tousled hair dismounted her horse and ran to Frodo.

"Frodo, I'm Arwen ... Telin let thaed," she said. "Lasto beth n n. Tolo dan na ngalad." (Frodo, I am Arwen I have come here to help you. Here my voice. Return to the light.)

Strider soon appeared with Sam and ran over to the Arwen's side.

"Who is she?" Pippin whisper Merry.

"Frodo?" Arwen asked, worried as Strider chewed a bit of what must have been Athelas before putting it onto Frodo's wound. Frodo let out a pained gasp.

"She's an Elf," Sam said.

"He's fading," Arwen said. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Strider nodded as he quickly lifted Frodo up, placing him onto the horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked, but was ignored.

"I've been looking for you for two days," Arwen said. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." Strider looked at Arwen.

"Dartho guin Berian ... rych le ad tolthathon," he said. (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.) Arwen grabbed the reigns of the horse.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," she said calmly. (I am the faster rider. I'll take him.) Strider placed his hand over Arwen's.

"Andelu i ven." (The road is two dangerous.)

"Frodo f r. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked. Blaze shock her head but continued to watch as Arwen reached for Aragorn's hand, looking into his eyes.

"I do not fear them," she said.

"Be iest l n," he said, letting go of the reigns. Arwen mounted the horse.(As you wish.)

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Arwen looked down at Strider as she supported Frodo with one hand, the other on the reigns.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!)

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Those Wraiths are still out there!" Everyone watched as Asfaloth sprung away, bearing Arwen and Frodo away into the forest.

Once Arwen was gone they toke off racing towards Rivendell again non saying a word to each other.


	2. Chapter 3

Blaze and the Hobbits all let out sighs of relief once they were safe inside the walls of Rivendell. They where surrounded by several Elves who led them to the rooms they were to stay in.

Blaze stepped out of her room, several hours later wearing a deep red dress. She went looking for the Hobbits, not surprisingly she found Merry and Pippin in the dining hall stuffing there faces with all kinds of food spread out before them, she suppressed a chuckle as she approached them.

''Good evening boys, you looked pleased with yourselves,'' she smiled sitting down across from them resaving smiles in return.

''And why wouldn't we be milady? We are surrounded by all different kinds of delicious foods.'' Merry replied, as Pippin took out his pipe.

''And after all that running we did we certainly earned it, go ahead and eat something, it's all delicious.'' Pippin explained, taking another puff from his pipe. Blaze let out a chuckle as she picked up an apple taking a bite.

''You know you look really different without your wings.'' Pippin said after a moments silence, Merry shot him a looked at him.

''What?'' He asked totally clueless, causing Blaze to laugh and Merry to roll his eyes.

''Pip, of course she looks different, she had big black dragon wings and scales!'' Merry exclaimed, causing a few passing Elves gave them some strange looks.

''Guys, I can't look that different.'' Blaze said, they both shock there heads.

''The only reason we knew it was you was because of your hair, and cause of that anyone will be able to recognize you.'' Pip said, they continued the evening on like that, a lot of the time it was just the Hobbits telling Blaze about the Shire. They soon spotted Sam enter the room.

''How are you doing?'' She asked as he sat down with them.

"Tired." he replied.

"Eat something, Sam, you've been at Frodo's side the whole time we've been hear." Merry said, handing Sam a plate of fruits, which he eagerly ate.

''Has there been any change with Frodo?'' Pip asked, Sam shook his head.

''No, but Lord Elrond said he will wake up soon, and it's a lot better now that Gandalf has arrived.'' Sam said, the other two Hobbits where delighted by the news.

''When did he get here?'' Pippin asked practically jumping out of his seat with excitement.

''Just over an hour ago.'' Sam replied, Blaze stood up excusing herself, after saying her goodnights to the three Hobbits she went back to her room. She spent the next couple of days looking around Rivendell and getting to know Arwen, both she and Strider agreed that it would be best to wait until Frodo was better before she should speak to Lord Elrond or Gandalf.

The day Frodo woke up he was walking around Rivendell in no time almost as if nothing was wrong, Strider had taken Blaze to see Elrond and Gandalf later that day to explain what had happened. She was currently leaning agents the railing of her balcony looking down at the dragon pendent in her hands, thinking about what Elrond had said after she had explained what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Blaze felt extremely uncomfortable just standing there, as Elrond and Gandalf spoke, quietly examined the necklace, as she peaked a glance over her shoulder at Strider, who was standing back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, appearing deep in thought as he too stared at the necklace. Final they gave it back to her._

_''Yours is certainly an interesting tale, but it seams to be true.'' Gandalf said._

_''So do you know why I can turn into a dragon now?'' She asked gesturing to the necklace, Elrond nodded._

_''There was a legend long ago, that a necklace was formed from the claw of an immortal dragon, the dragons each gave a bit of their power to the necklace for a they saw a great evil coming in the future, however some desired the powers for themselves and tried to steal it. The dragons fought off this evil, but during the battle the necklace disappeared, it was said that during the battle some of the powers were separated from the necklace and were scattered through out middle-earth.'' They were all silent for the moment until Blaze spoke._

_''So your saying that this is the dragon necklace from the legend? But how did it get to my world?'' She wondered._

_''That is the question. I believe this necklace was waiting for its true owner to appear, in rumors it says that objects formed from dragon bones or claws are loyal to there owner, perhaps it is the same in this case.'' Gandalf explained, this knowledge not comforting Blaze in the slightest._

_''But why did it pick me? This has to be some kind of a mix up right? I mean, I don't have any splice powers, I'm just a girl on the run.'' She stated getting more worried by the second._

_''We do not know why or how it came to your home world and chose you, we cannot change that fact. However you are here now, and it is up to you on what you wish to do now.'' Elrond replied as Blaze's shoulders slummed._

_''There isn't really any choice.'' she muttered to herself as Strider stepped forward._

_''The legends never say what evil was coming when the dragons created the necklace do they?'' He asked. Elrond shock his head._

_''No, but we can assume it is the evil of Sauron.''_

_''Do either of you know any way for me to get home?''_

_''No. I am sorry.'' Gandalf said, Blaze nodded her head looking up at them._

_''Well there's only one thing for it then.'' She said, they all looked at her questioningly, she sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_''I have to go and find these powers, that's what made the necklace go to my world first right?'' She stated, Strider looked her right in eye._

_''They are scattered all over middle-earth, you can't go searching for them on your own, especially not with Sauron on the move. How do you intend to look for them?'' He asked, as she smiled in return he obviously thought she was mad._

_''No worries, Aragorn, I'll think of something.'' she said giving him a pat on the shoulder as he blinked surprised, Elrond exchanged a look with Gandalf who winked at him before he spoke._

_''Well, since you know what is going to happen here, I trust you know of the council meeting that will take place tomorrow.'' He stated, she turned to him nodding her head._

_''Then you should attend the council as well, I would also like to see a display of your dragon half, but that can wait for another time.'' Elrond said._

_End of flashback_

So here she was fit to scream her head off, trying to figure out why she was dragged into this mess, looking up at the crescent moon and twinkling stars she started glaring into space. She couldn't figure it out for the life of her. There was absolutely no reason why it had picked her, and she had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to use her so called powers. Shaking her head she decided to leave things unfold themselves, she would be meeting the fellowship tomorrow, and would have to convince them to let her join them, with that in mind she returned to her room hoping to have a peaceful sleep.

As she waited with Strider for the council to begin she take notice of everyone that had arrived, Men, Dwarfs and Elves where seated around in a type of circle with a round platform in the middle. She could often pick up on the looks of distaste that past between the Elves and dwarfs, it was no wonder they where on opposite ends of the circle.

Everyone became silent as Lord Elrond arrived greeting everyone and asking Frodo to bring fourth the ring. When he did he looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as the council erupted in whispers until Boromir spoke up.

"It is a gift," he said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him-" He was slowly pacing back and forth, looking at everyone.

"You cannot wield it. No one can. The One Ring answers only to Sauron, it will listen to no other," Aragorn said calmly.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked, Blaze looked at him, outwardly she looked absolutely calm, inside she imagined something very big and heavy falling out of the sky and landing on his head, like an anvil.

Legolas stood up. "This is no mere Ranger," he said. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked in quiet disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn told the Elf, making a sitting gesture with his hand. Blaze resisted a smile as Legolas did so, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said. ''Gondor needs no king.''

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf commented. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond concluded, ignoring the outbursts.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said. He seized his axe and approached the Ring.

"WAIT, DON'T!'' Blaze yelled, but it too late.

Gimli struck the Ring as hard as he could, only to be thrown back to the ground. Frodo winced in pain as Gimli's axe made contact with the Ring, and he heard Sauron's voice speaking. The Ring, however, remained intact on the pedestal, with the shards of Gimli's axe around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said.

"One of you must do this," Elrond continued, not hearing the voice yet. There was a dead silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said finally. Blaze let out an indignant snort.

"No duh, Sherlock!" she hissed.

Boromir glowered at her. "What would a woman know of this?"

"I may not know much about Mordor, Lord Boromir," she snapped. "But like you said, we can't just walk up to the gate and knock, saying, 'Hey let us in, we just want to destroy Sauron's ring, let us in!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas yelled, standing up. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli leapt to his feet while glaring at Legolas. Legolas glared back.

"And if we fail; what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir hissed, standing too.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared. Blaze rolled her eyes.

The other Elves rose and start shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarves. Legolas held out his hand to stop them from starting a fight.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted.

Then a massive argument broke out. Everyone except Frodo, Blaze, Aragorn and Elrond stood up and started yelling at the tops of their lungs. Blaze rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Why oh why did I have to come here? she asked herself as she let out a sigh.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it!" Gandalf said, standing.

"You'll all be destroyed!" a Man commented.

Frodo watched the Ring, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface.

Suddenly, flames flared up, engulfing the surface of the Ring.

The intensity of the argument increased. Slowly, Frodo understood what he had to do. Blaze watched him take a step toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above theirs.

"I will take it!" he spoke, but the commotion drowned him out. Blaze heard him and gestured to him to speak again.

"I will take it!" he tried again, yet the crowd still couldn't hear him. "I will take it!"

Blaze growled in frustration walking over to him. "Shut up, all of you!" she yelled, gaining everyone's attention. In a more calm tone, she continued. "Frodo has something to say."

All eyes turned to Hobbit, their eyes wide in shock. Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Frodo said bravely, though he looked extremely nervous.

Gandalf strolled towards Frodo with everyone watching. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn strode to him. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas spoke.

"And my axe!" Gimli bellowed as he joined them. He and Legolas exchanged dirty looks.

Blaze bent down to Frodo's level.

"You have my claws." She winked at Frodo before stood next to Legolas. She saw the hostility between Gimli and the Elf.

"Well I'm sure you two will be great friends." Blaze said her voice laced with sarcasm.

They both ignored her.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said as he approached the group slowly.

"If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He stood next to Legolas, on the other side.

"Hey!" Sam cried, as he suddenly emerged from behind some bushes and ran to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Elrond replied, slightly amused.

Blaze bit back her laughter. She then looked where she knew both Merry and Pip were hiding. They were hiding behind two nearby pillars, watching the Council.

"Merry! Pippin!" she called. "You two better get out here or you'll be left behind!"

"How did she know we were here?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know," Merry replied. "But we better get over there if we want to join."

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry yelled as he and Pippin emerged from behind the pillars and ran over to the group.

Elrond looked at them in shock. Merry stood beside Frodo while Pippin stood in front of Blaze.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry announced. Blaze smirked in amusement.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest thing," Pippin added.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Jessica and Merry said in unison.

Pippin nodded, before he realized what his friends meant. He playfully glared at Blaze and she gave him her innocent look.

"Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked, confusion written on his face. Blaze laughed softly. He looked at her, and she smiled down at him.


	3. Chapter 4

**I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! Things are pretty dame hard right now.**

**A while back my grandaunt was diagnosed with cancer and has been living with us because the doctors said there is nothing they can do for her and she didn't want to stay in the hospital, but last week she got had a stroke so they had to take her in and the doctors are saying that she only has less than a week left.**

**Then two weeks ago my grandmother was also diagnosed with cancer and was sent up the country to have test done because it has spread to her brain and she doesn't have a clue what is going on.**

**And now the only reason I was able to update is because my mother is at the hospital with my aunty and my father is with my grandmother, so im sitting at home with my 10 month old brother who is sinking into my old purple been bag on the floor watching our 6 year old brother kick his foot ball around the house ignoring my threats that if he breaks anything that I will strangle him, although the baby seems to find the whole thing hilarious, ugh ignorant is bliss.**

**So anyway ill try to update faster but I cant make any promises.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other then my OCs.**

(Blaze's POV)

I chased the Hobbits in a game out in a clearing as we waited for Elrond to arrive with the rest of the fellowship, because some people had been questioning my place in the fellowship (cough Boromir cough), so Aragorn suggested that they see my, and I quote "other half" with Elrond and Gandalf.

I couldn't help but notice the smirk and glint in Aragorn's eyes when he suggested it or the odd look Legolas had given him. I supposed he was looking forward to Boromir's reaction to seeing me turn into a dragon.

As they entered the clearing, I thanked God that Elrond had convinced them to leave there weapons behind, that could have turned out nasty. It was easy to see the confusion written all over Boromir, Legolas and Gimli's faces and Aragorn's lip twitch

"Alright guy, lets get this show on the road," I whispered to the hobbits, ruffling Merry and Pippins hair, they smiled up reassuringly before going off to join the others.

"Alright lass, what is it that you have to show to convince us you won't be a burden?" Gimli asked.

"Sheesh! This is like show and tell," I muttered under my breath. "Well master Dwarf, it will be much easier to show you then explain.'' I stated.

After receiving the go ahead from Elrond, I closed my eyes focusing on my dragon form. I could feel my body become surrounded by a dark mist, focusing on the claws, wings and tail I could feel the different parts of my body beginning to change, my skin becoming thick scales, wings admitting from my back and spikes forming along my spine.

Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes as the mist faded. I bit back a laugh at the look on Boromir's face and the almost smug look Aragorn had as he looked at Boromir sideways. Gimli appeared to be in shock while gapping like a fish and Legolas gave Aragorn a look that basically said; "what the f***!" While both Elrond and Gandalf seemed fascinate.

"What form of trickery is this?" Boromir asked in disbelief, sparing a glance at Gandalf and Elrond.

''This is no trick Boromir,'' Gandalf replied.

I sat down much like a dog my spiked tail slightly waging as it wrapped around the side of my body. I looked down at it curiously. "It's like the thing has a mind of its own." I muttered, forgetting the Elf's acute hearing, Legolas gave me a curious look about to ask something, but was cut off by two egger hobbits.

"So she can come right?" Pip asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Having a dragon could be a big help," Merry stated standing in front of the group with Pip sounding like a door to door sales man.

"Even a small one like Blaze," Pip added causing me to glare slightly at him.

"Pippin," I called getting his attention.

"Yea?"

"Moving target," I called in a sing-song voice, receiving a small; "Epp!" as he ducked behind Merry who sighed in exasperation.

"Pippin, she can't breath fire!" He sighed dramatically.

"Yet!" I corrected.

"Right, yet. And plus, the Orcs are none the wiser," Merry continued. Definitely a sales man.

"Ugh, Hobbits " Gandalf muttered, amused under his breath.

I chuckled and brought my attention back to the others. Aragorn, Legolas and the other Hobbits looked amused while Boromir and Gimli still looked undecided, but I've got a feeling the Hobbits were winning them over.

"How do we know she is not a spy of Sauron?'' Boromir questioned. Okay maybe not.

Aragorn looked slightly offended as he turned to Boromir. "Boromir. She is not a spy. Blaze defended the Hobbits on Weathertop, also she has as much reason to have the ring destroyed as you do, she her own reasons for being here,'' Aragorn defended me. Yeah, you tell him Aragorn!

"What reasons would those be?" Boromir asked.

"I'm afraid only Blaze can tell you that," Aragorn replied. Ugh, do I have to do that?

"Well?" Gimli asked as everyone turned to me. I'll take that as a yes.

"Basically, what happened was I found a dragon necklace that, according to Lord Elrond and Gandalf, is from some old Dragon legend. So now I have to go with you lot to find it's powers that are scattered all over middle-earth and help you stop Sauron along the way." I replied changing to my half and half form. Well that is basically what happened, I'm just leaving out the part that I'm from another world.

Gimli was next to speak up. "Lassie, are ye sure that's wise? Wouldn't it be safer to wait until the ring is destroyed?" he asked, causing me to smile what a sweetie.

''It probably would be, but I'm still going either way. Someone has to keep you boys in line." I replied crossing my arms over my chest with a one shoulder shrug.

"It would be better to have given this power to one of us, rather then some random girl, there must have been a mistake." Boromir spat turning to the wizard, ignoring the glare he getting from Aragorn and myself as I stepped up to him.

"And just what the hell makes you think you could do a better job then me?" I snapped, as he glared down at me. I could feel my blood start to boil.

''Isn't it obvious? You're just some young girl, you should be out looking for a husband not going on a quest where women don't belong." The nerve of him! And to think I felt sorry for this guy when he died.

"Look pal, it's time you get off that high horse of yours! Just because where you come from women don't fight and are already mothers at my age does not mean me! It's like that everywhere! Where I come from women are in the army and can do anything a man can do! And for someone like me to have a husband, hell to even be engaged, is bloody ridiculous! Women are just as capable as man and I'll prove it to you on this quest." I snapped only realizing once I stopped my little speech, that Boromir had staggered back from me. Aragorn was grinning as if his kid had brought home his first A from school.

Gimli and the Hobbits looked surprised from the out burst. Legolas, Elrond and Gandalf looked impressed and slightly amused by the Gondor man's predicament.

Gandalf stepped forward in between the two of us. "Boromir, much like the ring of power the dragon necklace can only be used by it's one true master, or in this case mistress. The necklace was forged and lost long before the great rings of power were even forged. It is no coincidence that Blaze found it, it was waiting for her trying to be found by her. Even if the dark lord was to get it in his possession he would never be able to use it and he probably doesn't even know it's been found if he even knows of it at all.'' Gandalf said calmly as we all looked at him.

Elrond decided that now would be the best time to intervene. "In any case Blaze will be an important asset to the Fellowship along with the powers she is sure to gain, there is no doubt in my mind that she will have an important part in the future of middle-earth."

oOo

Normal POV

Blaze looked down at the bow and arrow Aragorn had given her. She looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "Is this really necessary?" She asked raising a brow at the ranger.

He crossed his arms over his chest nodding. "You need to learn how to defend yourself in any way possible." Bah! He sounds like a teacher and a mother put together! No good can come of something like that.

"Aragorn, I do up close and personal not long distance!" She whined, resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a five year old.

The ranger rolled his eyes leaning forward slightly. "And what if your enemy is shooting at you from across a ravine and you didn't have a long distance weapon?'' He asked.

Blaze gave a one shoulder shrug. "Simple duck and cover. They'd have to run out of arrows sooner or later."

Aragorn shook his head suppressing a sigh. "Alright, say there is no cover."

"I am pretty good at dodge ball, besides I'm sure arrows will be much easier to dodge then those big round balls. And plus, why would I be trapped across a ravine with absolutely no cover or any way to defend myself." Blaze asked with a smirk as Aragorn face palmed shaking his head.

"Just shoot the target." He ordered.

Blaze shrugged notching the arrow before taking aim. "Alright, but don't blame me if you lose an eye." she warned as Aragorn leaned against a tree behind her.

"I'm standing behind you." He pointed out.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.'' she muttered, her eyes sealed shut when she released the arrow. She heard Aragorn's intake of breath as she turned around to face him. Her jaw dropped as she saw an arrow firmly lodged in the tree right beside his head.

Her hands shoot up in defense. "I have no idea how that happened."

Aragorn let out a sigh. "Why don't we move along to your sword training." he suggested.

Blaze nodded her head vigorously as she followed him to retrieve their swords, she could have sworn she heard him mutter something about keeping his head from being chopped off. Neither of them noticed the sound of sniggering from behind the trees.

oOo

Well, it was safe to say that Aragorn didn't lose his head, but Blaze was definitely going to need more practice. She let out a huff of air as she flopped down on the grass.

"Can we please take a break from this?" Blaze whined looking up at the blue sky.

Aragorn let out a chuckle. "Didn't you say up close?" He asked.

"Yes, but I meant hand to hand combat, not sword fighting." Blaze flung her arms up in exasperation.

Aragorn laughed. "Good thing that's your next lesson." He replied causing Blaze to smile.

"Good, this is one thing I should be able to kick your ass at." He snorted putting away his sword.

Blaze's smile turn into a smirk as she jumped to her feet and quickly had the ranger in a head lock, as he struggled to get free, they didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps that stopped when she released him and continued to spare.

"Alright, you proved your point!" Aragorn said, as he stopped struggling after being put in another head lock. Blaze smiled releasing him as he rubbed his neck. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I grew up with two older brothers, they showed me." Blaze replied.

Aragorn gave her a questioning look, "They showed you how to fist fight, yet never showed you how to use a sword or bow." He stated, causing Blaze to snort at the thought shaking her head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Blaze and Aragorn both turned around to see an amused elf behind them.

Blaze smiled as Aragorn groaned. "How much did you see?" He asked putting a hand over his eyes.

"Enough." The elf chuckled as Aragorn glared at him.

"Not a word to anyone,'' He warned as Blaze laughed giving him an innocent look as he turned his glare to her.

''Is there something you need, Legolas?'' She asked trying to sober up a bit and failing miserably.

"Yes actually, Lady Arwen sent me to retrieve Aragorn for her, something about her brothers I believe." He replied causing Aragorn to sigh.

"Alright, Blaze we'll have to finish up for today. You don't seem to need any hand to hand training anyway." He said, turning to head up the steps into the main building leaving Blaze and Legolas behind.

Blaze chuckled stretching her arms out in front of her. "Dang, she really does have him whipped." she muttered as Legolas gave her a puzzled look.

"I do not believe the Lady Arwen would ever whip someone." Legolas said walking towards her.

Blaze raised a brow before shaking her head laughing. "No, no. I didn't mean it like that, I meant like she tells him to do something and he will do it, she says jump and he jumps." Blaze explained with a smile.

Legolas let out a small laugh. "If that is the case then Aragorn is indeed whipped." He replied smiling.

Blaze placed her fist on her left hip. "So what the deal on Arwen's brothers?" She asked tilting her head in confusion she didn't know Arwen had brothers.

Legolas smirked. "Well let's just say when you meet them, pray to the Valar they do not pick you as a target."

Blaze raised a brow smirking. "They're pranksters? The sons of Lord Elrond are pranksters?" Blaze laughed folding her arms. "Well they should make things far more interesting."

Legolas smirked also, then his brow furrowed. "Why is there an arrow imbedded in that tree?" He asked.

Blaze rubbed the back of her neck nervously having forgotten that little incident. "Well lets just say I'm a killer shot...when facing the other way." She muttered the last bit causing the Elf to laugh as he pulled the arrow out of the tree.

"Perhaps you just need a better teacher." He said smiling, causing Blaze's stomach to do flips, as she raised a brow.

"I would gladly except your offer, but I don't want King Thranduil to want my head on a silver platter because I accidentally killed his son." She replied causing him to laugh.

"The Elves of Mirkwood are the best archers in Middle-earth, who better to learn from?" He stated with a smirk, causing Blaze to roll her eyes.

"And they're modest too." She muttered knowing full well he could hear her.

"It can't hurt to try." He smiled.

Blaze shrugged. "Fine, but if your start going on about being trapped across a ravine with no cover, I will hit you prince or not." She warned.

He looked slightly confused, as he told her to aim at the target as he took a place beside her. "Put you mouth in Anker." He instructed.

Blaze raised a brow, "In English that means " She left the sentence hanging as he placed his hands over hers.

"Touch your mouth, now take a breath and open your eyes." He laughed, she smiled sheepishly opening her eyes that wanted to remain sealed shut. "And release."

Blaze's eyes widened in surprise she had hit dead center. "You were right. Elves are the best to learn from." She muttered noticing he still had his hands over hers, she stepped away to retrieve the arrow before going to put it in the quill under a near by tree, but stopped looking between the arrows in the quill to the one in her hand.

"Legolas?" she called looking over at him only to see him in a type of trance, she walked over waving the arrow in front of his face. "Yuh hue! Middle-Earth to Leggy anyone in there?"

He blinked a few times looking down at her surprised.

"You alright? You zoned out for a sec." She asked raising a brow.

"Ugh, yes I'm fine." He replied but didn't sound too sure himself.

"Well okay, come over here." She said walking back over to the tree.

"Did you call me Leggy?" He asked, but she ignored him.

"Aren't all these arrows meant to be the same?" she asked.

"Yes all training arrows are, why do you ask?" She bent down picking up one from the quill and showed it to him along with the one from the tree, He examined both of them before smirking.

"This would certainly explain a few things." Legolas said.

Blaze raised a brow. "Well do you care to fill me in? Cause I'm lost." she admitted as he continued to smirk.

"It would seem you have already been the subject of the twin's pranks, though I am willing to bet there main target was Aragorn." He replied, both of Blaze's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Arwen most likely found out and called for Aragorn to deal with them," He continued as she folded her arms nodding her head thoughtfully.

"Not a bad prank, now I definitely want to meet them especially if they're twins." She said grinning broody surprising the Elf in front of her.

"Why is that?" He asked, She gave him a smirk placing her hands on her hips.

"Simple, it means double the fun and double the trouble." She stated, Legolas laughed.

"Have you had dealings with trouble making twins before?" He asked.

Blaze faked hurt. "Are you saying I'm a trouble maker?"

Legolas blinked in surprise "You're a twin?"

"Yep, and I suppose we were trouble makers to an extent." She muttered the last bit to herself, her eyes taking a distant look, her smirk replaced with a sad smile.

"Were? Legolas asked looking at her as her shoulders slummed slightly.

"Autumn, She passed away a few years ago." Blaze replied as Legolas winced.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." He said.

Blaze merely shook her head smiling as if it had never happened. "It's okay."

"If she is called Autumn how did your parents come up Blaze for you?" Legolas asked truly interested.

Blaze smiled. "Blaze isn't actually my real name, that just a nickname she and my brother gave me when we were small and well it stuck." She shrugged.

"So then what is your real name?"

"It's Summer. I was born a minute before midnight on the last day of summer and Autumn was born one minute after midnight, the first day of autumn."

Legolas smiled, "It suits you."

Blaze raised a brow at him. "Really? My brother always said the opposite," She shrugged as he smirked.

"Well, he was wrong and Elves are always right." Blaze laughed before shaking her head.

"It's getting kind of late I'm going to go get ready for dinner. I'll see you later." She called waving to him as she headed back to her room.

o0o

Over the next few weeks, Blaze had continued to train with Aragorn and Legolas. She spent time with the Hobbits; Merry and Pip who had become like little brothers to her as well as the twins Elrohir and Elladan. Who had decided to announce at dinner, that they where officially adopting her as there little sister. Sure, they were hilarious fun, but that also meant getting into lots of trouble which was what was happening now.

The twins had decided to play a prank on one of the lords in the house and unfortunately for Blaze they had picked Lord Glorfindel. Once they had the bucket over his door filled with Valar knows what did they slipped into hiding around the corner.

"Ugh, what the heck did you put into that thing?" Blaze asked Elladan, who's head popped out around the corner above hers and Elrohir above his.

He grinned down at her, "Do you really want to know little sister?"

She was about to replied when that horrid smell reached her again, she scrunched her nose in disgust. "On second thought, nope." she replied, He chuckled looking back at the door.

"You would think he would have come out now over the smell." Elrohir muttered, just then the door opened and in seconds the tall golden haired elf was covered in the revolting black slime. Blaze gasped covering her mouth as the twins sniggered, Glorfindel stood frozen his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"I think you broke him." Blaze muttered receiving nods from the twins. Just then Rivendell was filled with an outraged yell.

"I vote we run as if the Nazgul where after us." Blaze muttered starting to back away from the corner with the twins receiving a chorus of; "Second." Before they legged it down the hall only round a corner to skid to a halt in front of a stern looking Elrond. They froze for a second before pointing at each other, "She/He did it!" and running in different directions. Elrohir to the left, Elladan to the right, and Blaze straight past Lord Elrond.

'Crap! Crap! Crap!' Blaze thought to herself as she rounded an other corner and ducking inside a closed door. She let out a sigh of relief. before turning around only to jump out of her skin.

"Summer, what are you doing here?" Legolas asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Since she had told him her real name, he had taken to using it when he talked to her.

Blaze was about to replied when she heard footsteps thundering outside, she let out a small "meep" before ducking the bed. "I'll tell you when he's gone, just don't tell him I'm here." She whispered just before someone started pounding one the door.

As Legolas opened it they where greeted by the stench of the twins slime, she could only imagine the face Legolas must have shown at the sight of the Elven Lord. "Lord Glorfindel what happened to you?" He asked shocked.

"I'll tell you what happened! It was those damn triplets!" He screamed. This even caused Blaze to raise a brow.

"Triplets?" Legolas asked sounding surprised.

"Elrohir, Elladan and Blaze! Have you seen any of them?" He asked calming down slightly which meant he was still furious.

"No, my Lord, but I will be sure to tell you if I do." He replied as sincerely as he could, Glorfindel nodded before stopping of down the hall muttering Elvish curses.

Legolas sighed closing the door before turning around to look down at the red and brown mess staring up at him from under the bed. "Well?" He asked crossing his arms.

"It was the twins! I'm just an innocent bystander in this!" She replied standing up mimicking his actions.

"Innocent?" Legolas said raising an eyebrow.

"Innocent in this." she replied as if it made a difference. Legolas rolled his eyes as Blaze walked over to the door sticking her head out. "Well I'll see you later, Arwen asked me to come to her room before dinner." Blaze said looking back at him.

He was about to replied but was interrupted by a yell down the hall. "DNA!" Elrohir and Elladan yell excitedly before running down the hall with a strand of hair each as some random enraged elf ran after them followed by Lord Elrond.

"30 ways to annoy your parents, I really shouldn't have told them about that list." Blaze said shaking her head, before looking at the confused elf who sighed smirked.

"And people thought they would be a bad impression on you, not the other way around." He said.

Blaze shrugged walking out the door calling over her shoulder. "Now they know not to judge a book by its cover."

o0o

In Arwen's room.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Arwen asked as they sat out in Arwen's balcony over looking the gardens.

Blaze shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess. I just want to get this over with you know." She said looking out over the gardens, in truth she would miss this place a lot, but she had to find a way back.

"Aragorn told about what happened." Arwen said following her gaze.

Blaze nodded. "Figured he would, you have him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" She smiled as Arwen laughed.

"I suppose I do, but I wanted to ask you if this is really what you want?" Arwen asked.

Blaze raised a brow at her. "What do mean?" She asked causing Arwen to sigh.

"When you think about your home you always get either a sad or a mad look on your face."

Blaze blinked at her in surprise. "Nothing gets past you Elves, does it?" She sighed, "I get sad because I miss my brother, he must be worried sick, and I get mad because of the one who screwed up my life in the first place, although if I ever see him again I suppose I really should thank him, I guess, before I kill him." She mussed to herself, Arwen looked at her curiously before Blaze smiled at her.

"If he hadn't messed up my life back in my world I'd never have had to leave home, then I'd never have found the necklace so then I would never have meet any of you." Blaze said shrugging as Arwen grinned broadly pulling her into a hug.

"Then I am glad you left home, little sister." Arwen whispered before pulling away. "You could always just stay here through." Arwen said suddenly, "My brothers adore you along with Aragorn and even ada has grown quite found of you, The Hobbits think of you as there big sister and Legolas-" Blaze cut her off.

"Arwen, I need to go back a sort out things in my world, thank you for the offer it is very kind of you but... I just belong in my own world." She said with a sad smile as Arwen sighed nodded head before standing up.

"Anyway, I didn't ask you to come here to try and convince you to stay, I have a gift for you." She said leading her over to the bed that had a long ivory box resting on top of it.

As Arwen opened it Blaze let out a gasp, inside where travailing clothes similar to the ones Arwen had been wearing when they first meet, only these where made of red and black fabric.

"Wow." Blaze muttered.

Arwen smiled, "It was specially made for you, along the sleeves there are hidden slits for you talons and claws to come through and its the same at the back for your wings." She explained.

"Thank you so much, Arwen." Blaze said happily giving Arwen a hug.

"You are welcome, just be careful and keep an eye on Aragorn for me please." Arwen whispered then smiled. "It will be time for diner soon you should go get ready, I doubt you will have a proper meal for a long time." Arwen continued handing Blaze the ivory box.

Blaze groaned pouting. "Don't say that! I like my food almost as much as the Hobbits." She whined causing Arwen to laugh.

"Go on." She said opening the door for her. They both stopped short looking outside at the scene before them.

"Elrohir! Elladan! Get up of the floor we still have guest! Ugh! You two are an embarrassment, why cant you be more like your sister?" Elrond yelled red faced at his sons that where swimming across the floor.

Arwen sighed before turning to Blaze, "Should I be concerned?" she asked.

Blaze chuckled. "Nah, there are only thirty things on that list, they will get board of it." She spared a glace at the twins again before adding, "Eventually."

oOo

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Bugger off!" Blaze whined into her pillow.

"Blaze, the Fellowship is ready to leave." A voice called. That got her.

"WHAT?" She yelled jumping out of bed and nearly tripping over the sheets. flinging the door open to she gaped at the twin elves laughing at her expense.

Blaze rolled her eyes before turning around and flopping back down on the bed. "You two are evil." Blaze muttered as she heard them approach still laughing.

"Now Sis, is that anyway to greet your brothers?" Elrohir asked.

Blaze rolled her eyes before sitting up with a sickly sweet smile. "Elrohir! Elladan! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this un-godly hour of the morning?" She asked before scowling at them.

"What? we just wanted to see our little sister before everyone else did." Elladan said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "And you had to do at... what bloody time is it anyway? I can't even see the sun!"

"Four fifteen in the morning." Elrohir supplied grinning. Well aren't they rays sunshine!

Blaze gave them a blank look. "Why the hell are you two up at this hour? And better yet, why did you have to wake me up at this hour? You two know I'm not a morning person!" Blaze yelled at them.

Elladan laughed. "Should we put her out of her suffering and get onto the real reason we came?" He asked Elrohir who was also laughing.

"Yes brother I believe we should before Blaze decides to behead us." He replied taking a cautious glace at the glaring girl.

"Well since you are leaving today we decided to give our favourite sister a parting gift, we can't be shown up by Arwen now can we?" Elladan said sitting down beside her.

"So you two are in competition with Arwen now? And since when am I your favourite sister? Shouldn't that be Arwen? At least she wouldn't behead you two for pulling a prank on her." Blaze said evenly.

"True, but she would never help us with a prank either." Elrohir replied with a shrug before they each pulled a dagger out from behind there backs.

Blaze smiled taking one in each hand. "Twin daggers, never would of guessed." She smirked spinning them in her hands.

"The black hilts are in crested with rubies." Elladan stated happily, "And the blades are shaped as dragon fangs." Elrohir finished.

"We thought you would rather use these to fight Orcs then your own claws."

"You would never be able to get rid of the stench." Elrohir said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Blaze laughed giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both very much for everything, but if two wouldn't mind leaving so I can get dressed." She said showing them both out the door.

Blaze went and got washed up once they had left before putting on the cloths that Arwen had given her and sheltering the daggers from the twins on her hips, along with a sword she had been given by Aragorn, before going to have one last look around Rivendell before it was time to leave.

**Reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OCs!**

**Thank you everyone that has reviews, added to story alert and added this story to favourites.**

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf said.

Blaze stretched her arms in front of her glancing up at the clear blue sky. They were taking a break on a rocky landscape. She watched as Boromir began teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. "Two, one, five," Boromir said as he moved his blade slowly which Pippin blocked.

"Move your feet," Aragorn said smoking his pipe.

"You look good Pippin," Merry said, standing to one side.

"Thanks," Pippin replied, Boromir turned to him and did different movements.

Blaze listened behind her to Gandalf and Gimli, she was trying to remember what happened next in the film but kept coming up blank.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, I would say that we are going the long way around," Gimli told Gandalf who was smoking his pipe. "Gandalf, we can pass through the mine of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said.

Blaze looked back at the two of them. She could see that Gandalf wasn't happy with the idea. "No, Gimli. I would not take that road through Moria unless I had no other choice," he said to the dwarf.

Blaze heard Boromir accidentally catch Pippin's hand. She heard Pippin throw down his sword, tackling Boromir with Merry. She looked at Legolas and saw him jump from large stone to stone and looked out into the skies. Sam stood up and followed Legolas' eyes.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said, also looking, but not as closely.

Blaze looked at the cloud and saw with every second that passed more detail came to her.

"It's moving fast against the wind," Boromir said worriedly as he stood up.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn said urgently.

Blaze ran underneath a low bush and stayed still. Legolas joined her and they both heard the others hide. What felt like half an hour, but what turned was only a few minutes, passed. When the Crebain left Blaze stood up in the bush. She heard Gandalf stagger to his feet.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched," He looked at Aragorn, turned to the others before he gestured to the mountains behind him. "We must take the path of Caradhras,"

Blaze groaned looking up at the large snow covered mountains. ''Must we?'' Blaze asked frowning.

''Yes indeed, unless you wish to find yourself at the hands of Saruman.'' Gandalf said as he adjusted his hat and robes before moving around the small group to make sure they were all prepared to move out again.

"Yes indeed, unless you wish to find yourself at the hands of Saruman, bullshit! I KNOW there is an easier way than this," Blaze mumbled lowly to herself as she trudged through snow behind Aragorn, giving him a smack on the shoulder when he started to chuckle.

Stupid snow! All those times I complained that we didn't get enough snow at Christmas, I take it all back! I've had enough snow to last me a life time!

A groan and a thump drew everyone's attention to Frodo as he tumbled down past Boromir before Aragorn stopped him. "Frodo, are you alright?" Aragorn asked helping him brush of the snow as he reached around his neck for something that wasn't there. Blaze looked at Boromir as he picked the ring up, dangling on its chain.

"Boromir," Aragorn called watching the other man carefully as he raised the chain up to his face.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing," He slowly reach up his other hand, completely mesmerized by the gold band hanging on the end of the chain. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn called out, making the said man halt in his Endeavour to touch the ring. Boromir looked confused for a moment, before he walked down the slope, holding the chain out for Frodo, who snatched it away from him the second it was within his reach.

"As you wish, I care not," Boromir said chucking a little whilst ruffling Frodo's hair, before turning back around and continuing the trek up the slope. Blaze watched him carefully before glancing over to Frodo and Aragorn, the latter of which only just releasing his grip on his sword. Blaze sighed shaking her head before started to head back up the trek.

The whole Fellowship struggled through a blinding blizzard, up towards the pass of Caradhras. Blaze turned around when she heard a light crunch of snow from behind her. She saw Legolas walking next to the group on top of the snow and he barely left footprints behind.

"Lucky Elf," Blaze muttered hearing Gimli grunted in agreement.

Legolas paused in front of Gandalf who was leading the way, trying to make a path with his staff. "There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas said urgently, loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough not to disturb the fresh snow above them.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. There was a sound of thunder as rock and shale fell from above them. Legolas moved to the rock wall to his left as the stone fell by him.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain," Aragorn said urgently. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf said as he raised his staff and began to chant into the wind. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith," he yelled. (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.).

Whatever it was Gandalf was saying didn't stop Saruman, a crack of lightning sent snow and ice crashing down upon them. Just as Blaze was about to threw herself against the mountain side she spotted Pippin slip out of the corner of her eye. ''Pippin!'' She called making a dive for him, wrapping her arm around him as the snow crashed down sweeping them off the side of the mountain.

Everything was silent until a blond head penetrated the snow soon followed by the others.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay."

"Not hurt."

"'Twas just a wee bit of snow!" A sort roll call sounded off with everyone stating their condition.

"Here's Bill!" Sam calls out and after a few split seconds of silence Merry called out.

''Where are Pippin and Blaze?''

''Blaze! Pippin! Where are you?'' Aragorn's voice called above the howling wind, as Legolas looked over the cliffs edge into a dense cloud bank.

''Hey guys!'' A cheery voice called, they all spun around wide eyed, both Aragorn and Legolas letting out sighs of relief.

Poor Pippin had his arms wrapped around Blaze's waist in a death grip, as Blaze hovered ten feet in the air slowly descending, her wings gently flapping in the wind. Once they landed Pippin he jumped down to the ground kissing the snow before spitting it out.

''Oh sweet, sweet ground my feet will never leave you again!'' He cried, Blaze rolled her eyes.

''It wasn't that bad Pip, would you rather we had fallen to our deaths?'' She asked raising a brow but the hobbit chose to ignore her and continue to praise the ground that had made him fall in the first place.

"Gandalf we must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir cried to Gandalf, who still stood at the front of the line, looking wise but tired.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn debated hastily.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli belted out, his accent heavy over the snow. Gandalf paused for a moment, as if remembering a nightmare.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," he said finally. Frodo looked up startled before turning to Sam confused.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir roared over the blizzard. Frodo remained silent, his eye brows furrowed.

"Frodo?" Gandalf called out to the little Hobbit, who took another look around his comrades.

"We will go through the Mines," Frodo said hesitantly, Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed.

"So be it."

"Mines? As in tiny and dark? Closed in spaces?" Blaze asked slightly panicked.

"Yes that is generally what a mine is." Gandalf answered. Gimli snorted.

''Will that be a problem, Milady?'' Boromir sneered. That man is so looking for an ass kicking!

"YES! That most definitely is a problem! I'm claustrophobic! That means I have a fear of tiny, dark, closed in spaces! I feel like I can't breathe!" Blaze snapped flailing her ams and wing around for effect.

Merry blinked, ''I guess the stories were wrong, dragons ARE afraid of some things.''

''Yes, the dark.'' Pippin added, Blaze turned on the two of them.

''I am not afraid of the dark! I'm afraid of dark closed in spaces, there's a difference!'' She snapped the two Hobbits smiled innocently slowly backing away.

"You'll survive!" Aragorn laughed, turning to follow Gandalf, who only sighed.

"It should be the Elf we should have trouble convincing."

oOo

Thank you Valar we are out of the snow! I could have sworn I saw the Abominable snowman up there! Gimli tapped on the wall to his left, listening. Gandalf was doing the same, in front of Gimli.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said, still tapping.

Blaze smiled to herself. Great that means it will take longer for us to get into the mines.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said, pausing in his tapping.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said. Blaze tried hard not to laugh out loud and succeeded. Gimli sniffed with disgust and continued to tap the wall.

Gandalf approached a smooth area of rock between two, twisted, trees. His hands brushed the stone and slowly lines appeared in the stone. "Isildin it mirrors only starlight and moonlight," He turned around as the moon rose over the mountain. The lines became broader and clearer forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,' " Gandalf said, pointing with the top of his staff to each word.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf said confidently. He turned to the door and chanted. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

The doors remained closed as a cold wind whistled by. Gandalf tried chanting again. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said.

Gandalf glanced at him, annoyed. He began to push on the door, but they remained closed. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he said, slightly annoyed.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said, irritated.

Blaze frowned at him, ''Don't be so mean were all tired, but that's no reason to take it out on Pip for asking a simple question!'' She scolded him.

oOo

''Blazey wayzy wake up! We need to talk,'' A voice called.

''Bugger off,'' Blaze responded barely registering that the voice was one she knew.

''You know, after four years a 'hello' would be nice, now open your eyes.'' Blaze blinked a few times before her eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet.

''Holy crap! Autumn!'' She stared wide eyed at her dead twin. Who smirked back at her.

''Hey Blazey, long time no see.'' She said in usual perky voice. There wasn't much of a difference between the two girls, where Blaze would wear dark colours like red and black, Autumn would wear bright colours like blue and white, she also had longer hair then her sister that reached her mid back and without any highlights.

''But your? How did? Aw crap am I dead?'' Blaze asked placing her hands on her hips.

''Not exactly, your hearts still beating, but your spirit is deciding to talk a little stroll.'' Autumn replied giving a one shoulder shrug.

''What are you talking about?'' She asked sighing; she nodded her head behind me. Giving her a confused look, before looking over her shoulder, Blaze let out a small gasp, she was sitting against an old tree asleep.

''What the hell?'' She looked around realizing we were outside the doors of Moria, everyone was just sitting around waiting for Gandalf to figure out the password. No one seemed to notice them as they floated on air. Blaze mover over to Legolas and Aragorn waving her hands in front of there faces but to no avail; it was like she didn't even exist.

Blaze frond and went right up to Legolas' ear as Autumn floated to the other side of him looking amused, Blaze sucked in a deep breath. ''LEGOLAS HELP! THE TWINS ARE RUNNING AROUND BUT NAKED AND ARWEN IS ON THE ROOF THINKING SHE CAN FLY!'' She screamed, His brow furrowed as he looked around then looked at her sleeping form.

''What is it?'' Aragorn asked, curious to the elf's behavior. Legolas turned to his friend shaking his head.

''I thought I heard Summer screaming something about the twins being naked and Lady Arwen thinking she could fly.''

Aragorn's lip twitched. ''Legolas she is sleeping like a baby, your ears must be playing tricks on you, my friend.'' He said dismissing the situation.

Autumn laughed hysterically through the whole thing as Blaze glared at her. ''Geez, lighten up would you? This is just one of those dragon things. I guess you could say your in the spirit world, He's cute by the way.'' She said looking at Legolas.

Blaze sighed shaking her head. ''Autumn focus please, now why are you here?''

''What? I missed my sister. Is it so wrong that I wanted to see her?'' She asked shrugging, ''So, have you kissed him yet?''

''Autumn!''

''What? he is single,''

''Autumn!''

''If I were you, I would have jumped him the minute I saw him at the council.''

''Autumn!'' She yelled glaring venom at her sister.

''Okay, okay, I was just saying,,, hun I'm already dead you can't kill me, especially not with death glares.'' Blaze sighed shaking her head, 'Same old Autumn, dead or alive'

''Anyway I just came to tell you that you are getting close to obtaining an element, and a word of advice,'' She said holding up her finger, Blaze sighed.

''And what would that be Sis?'' Blaze asked crossing her arms over her chest.

''Only use it in small amounts, It's like alcohol if you drink too much and once you will end up regretting ever opening the first bottle.''

Blaze rolled her eyes, ''You had to use an alcohol reference?''

''It was the only thing I could think of,'' She shrugged.

''So what is this element anyway?'' Blaze asked out of curiosity.

''I'm not telling you. Oh, and by the way once this whole thing is finished, I really think you should stay in this world,'' Autumn said.

''And why do you say that?'' Blaze asked causing Autumn to scoff.

''One thing sis that you and I know quite well, our dear old bro Cole.'' Blaze gritted her teeth in frustration.

''And what about Jack? I can't leave him to deal with Cole on his own.'' Blaze said stubbornly.

''Ha! Frosty the snowman can take care of himself just fine.'' She assured before she looked back over to the Human and the elf. ''Besides this world has its props.'' She smirked.

''Autumn leave elf boy alone.'' Blaze said giving her sister a warning look.

''Why? You interested?''

''Ugh, don't you have some poor soul to torment of something?'' Blaze wined, Autumn gave her a blank look.

''What does it look like I'm doing?'' She asked before looking at the door frowning.

''They're going to get that door open in a minute so get ready.'' Autumn said and started to float away but quickly stopped and turned around snapping her fingers. ''Oh, I forgot to mention all of your knowledge of what is going to happen in the story is being erased, and have a goodtime in the mines!'' She called disappearing as Blaze was about to scream bloody murder after her.

Blaze sat up from her spot under the tree glaring off into the space Autumn had been, she grumbled and walked over to Aragorn and Legolas.

Aragorn looked at her questioningly her annoyed look. ''What is troubling you?'' He asked.

''My sister, I'm going to strangle her if I get my hands on her.'' Blaze grumbled making a motion to chock someone with her hands.

Legolas raised a brow, ''I thought you said that she has passed?'' He said.

''She has but it is her fault that I am claustrophobic and she is now haunting me!'' Blaze grumbled looking back at the stone door. As her two companions exchanged confused looks.

''How exactly is it her fault that you're claustrophobic?'' Aragorn asked

''When we were small we were playing in a big bouncy castle, I was in the back and Autumn decided it would be fun to find out what would happen is she turned of the pump that kept the castle up.'' Blaze frowned looking at her two companions that looked confused; she smiled slightly rolling her eyes.

''Imagine being trapped inside a castle when you were small and it started to collapse in on you.'' She explained, there eyes widened in shock but before they could comment the doors opened.

The rock face silently divided in the middle and two great doors swung outwards, revealing a blackness that no outside light could penetrate. Everyone picked their things up and began to enter Moria.

Gimli walked next to Legolas and Blaze. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call this a mine," he snorted in contempt. "A mine!"

Gandalf's staff erupted in light, covering the entire chamber in its glow. Everyone recoiled in horror. There were many dwarf skeletons lying about. All of them were clearly dead from some old battle; there was rust on amour and shields were peppered with arrows and axes.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said grimly.

Gimli went to one of the skeletons. "Oh no, no, no!" Gimli moaned in horror.

Legolas pulled a crude arrow out of one of the skeletons and looked at it. "Goblins!" he said, throwing down the arrow and drawing his own.

''What like green little guys with pointy ears and major personality problems?''

''Are there any other kind?''

Everyone else pulled their swords out and began to back away. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never of come here," Boromir said, and for once I agreed with him.

''I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Gondor boy here! Lets go!''

Frodo let out a yelp as he was pulled to the ground and towards the lake. Frodo let out a cry as Boromir and Aragorn raced forwards. Aragorn cut at the tentacle causing the thing to let go of Frodo.

More tentacles came out and pushed the others away from Frodo and grabbed him.

''Why the hell is the Kraken here? This is Lord of the rings! Not Pirates of the Caribbean!'' Blaze yelled dodging a tentacle went to hit her.

After a few minutes had passed the others ran into the mine with Frodo in Aragorn's arms. The Kraken thing pulled the doors down, blocking the entrance. A faint glow came from Gandalf's staff. The light cast an eerie glow upon Gandalf.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria, be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world,

Quietly now, It's a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed," He warned as he walked off to lead the way.

Blaze felt her head getting heavy and her sight blurring as the walls closed in around her. She cursed lightly to herself placing her head in her hands talking in deep breaths, cursing herself and Autumn the whole time. She felt and hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Legolas looking at her concerned, she smiled lightly at him.

''Don't worry about it, I'll be fine as long as I keep my footing,'' She said, walking off mentally adding 'and pretending I'm in a giant meadow or something.'

"Why in the name of Valar did the dwarfs have to make giant steep stairs? And better yet how the hell did they climb them everyday?''

Gandalf stood at a fork in the path with three possible passages. He frowned. "I have no memory of this place," he said.

Everyone sat about; all of them were doing something to keep themselves occupied. The men smoking their pipes, Pippin complaining about how they were lost and he was hungry. Blaze was raking her head trying to restore memories that her sister had taken from her when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye in the gorge below them.

Blaze stood up in one fluid movement and turned to Legolas who was closest to her he was also looking down at the creature.

''It's Gollum he's been following us for three days now.'' He said not taking his eyes off the creature.

Blaze frowned. ''Gollum? As in that five hundred year old nut case? Great, I'm never going to be able to close my eyes in case he shows.'' She pouted as Legolas chuckled.

''Do not fear I will protect you.'' He smirked as Blaze raised a brow.

She turned her head and heard an exclamation from Gandalf. "Ah! It's that way," he said pointing at the right hand tunnel. Everyone scrambled to their feet.

"He's remembered!" Merry said, relieved.

"No," Gandalf corrected. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf said with a laugh as he led the Fellowship down the stairs.

Gandalf led them under an arched doorway in a black place that seemed empty of life and light. Gandalf paused. "Let me risk a little more light," he said, tapping his staff sending a fresh wave of light around them. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Everyone was stunned by what they saw. "Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam said.

It was then that they started walking. They had walked so far that if Blaze could no longer see the entrance to the hall. She heard Gimli loudly exclaim.

"Gimli!" Gandalf said, warningly but was ignored as Gimli ran toward a doorway where sunshine could be seen. Everyone followed and saw Gimli on one knee and crying before a stone box.

Gandalf walked passed Gimli and read the inscription on the box. ''Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared,'' Gandalf said sorrowfully. Blaze watched as Gandalf picked up an old book and began to read it.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas whispered urgently to Aragorn.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long the ground shakes... drums, drums in the deep we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming," Gandalf read.

Blaze frowned getting silent shivers from what had been said as the room filled with an eerie silence. She let out a yelp when she heard a loud clanging sound from behind her and saw Pippin, he was facing Gandalf, wincing with every bang. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said, coming forwards and grabbing his things. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of you stupidity!" Pippin looked at his feet, shamefully.

Everyone fell silent as they heard a loud rolling boom from the depths below, it grew louder, and louder and louder as if the caverns of Moria were turning into a vast drum. Everyone jumped as they heard a loud horn blast nearby; they heard horns answer before they heard the sound of running feet and harsh cries. Sam's eyes ran to Frodo's belt.

"Mr. Frodo!" he said worriedly.

Frodo pulled his sword out of the scabbard and saw that Sting was glowing blue.

''That can't be good,'' Blaze muttered.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said to the Hobbits.

Boromir ran to the door and looked out. He pulled himself back when two arrows embedded themselves in the door. Blaze chocked back a laugh as Aragorn ran and helped him close the doors.

Boromir looked at Aragorn. "They have a cave-troll!" he said calmly.

Blaze blinked, ''What like the giant stupid kind or the ones with the giant pink hair?''

''What kind of place are you from?'' Boromir said looking at her like she was mad, highly possible.

''A crazy one.'' She replied simply.

Gimli picked up his own axe and one of the axes that one of the dead dwarfs held. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he said challengingly.

The door began to splinter and Legolas took the opportunity to fire an arrow through the hole that presented itself.

The door burst open and Orcs ran into the room, and damn were they ugly, thankfully they were also stupid and easy to kill.

Suddenly they led the cave-troll in on a chain. Gimli ducked a blow and immediately threw one of his axes at the cave-troll, burying it in the chest. Boromir and Aragorn waded into the fight, their swords shining with blood. Legolas was firing arrows into the fray at the enemies, trying desperately trying to shield the Hobbits and Blaze.

Gandalf was clutching his sword as he joined the fight.

Blaze was interrupted from her fight when she heard Frodo yelling out for Aragorn.

She saw Aragorn rushing to Frodo's aide. She tried to follow but was cut off by several goblins.

"Get out of my way," she said. The goblins smiled darkly and Blaze just ducked there attacks before slicing at there necks.

She heard Frodo moan in agony as he was stabbed. Blaze growled as she heard this. Without thinking she changed to her dragon form and began to bite and slash at the enemies that surrounded her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn knocked out by the cave-troll. Blaze watched as the others try to bring down the cave-troll. She slew the last of her opponents when she saw the cave-troll raise its club, ready to swing it at Legolas who was out in the open and closest to the troll.

Blaze swung out her tail knocking the troll to the ground, allowing Legolas to fire an arrow into the open mouth of the cave-troll. Everyone watched as the cave-troll fell forwards, dead. They waited a few seconds before Blaze raced to Frodo's side. Aragorn was already crawling towards the Hobbit.

"Oh no!" he said.

Blaze ran to Frodo and nudged his shoulder with her snout. She received nothing. She looked at Aragorn who rolled him over. Sam appeared at her left shoulder as she stood on her feet, waiting for a sound from Frodo. Everyone jumped slightly as Frodo coughed.

"He's alive," Sam said relieved.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt," Frodo said.

Blaze smiled letting out a sigh of relief before changing back to her half and half form. "You should be dead," Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a Mithril shirt underneath. There were no signs of the spear having hurt Frodo. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said, shocked.

They all froze when they heard 'BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.' It was the sound of drums. Drums and they were getting closer.

"To the bridge of Khazad-D m!" Gandalf said taking in the sound of the drums causing them all to flee from the tomb.

Everyone ran, ran as fast as they could, trying to get to the other side of Moria before the drums got to them.

Blaze looked up and saw goblins climbing out of the walls like insects. The goblins surrounded them in a matter of seconds. Blaze pulled out her daggers and held them ready.

"Are they really necessary?" Boromir asked, shocked. "Your claws are that long!"

''I am not getting nasty goblin blood on my claws!''

Everyone heard a deafening roar as a fire erupted down the hallway. The goblins looked at the light in fear before running up the pillars trying to get away from the light.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Blaze put her hand over her chest which started to feel like it was burning.

Everyone saw a huge shadow surrounded by flame. They all felt the ground shake with an unearthly rumble.

"A Balrog," Gandalf said. "A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!" he yelled.

Everyone followed him as he turned to his right and moved them down the stairs towards the bridge. Blaze and Boromir stood on the edge of the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Before Legolas could get there they both fell over the edge. Blaze grabbed hold of Boromir and brought him close as she felt her wings snap open, she flew them back up to the stairs.

"You so owe me," Blaze smirked setting him back down once they landed.

They quickly followed the others as they began to run down the stair. Legolas jumped from the top steps to the flight below, leading the way and Blaze flew down alongside them.

They soon came to a large gap, Legolas jumped first and landed on the other side as Blaze flew across.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called for the old wizard, who paused for only a second longer before jumping across. Legolas helped steady the wizard as Boromir prepared to jump, when an arrow whistled through the air and smashed into the rock at the man's feet.

Blaze looked across the ravine at the horde of goblins that were shooting at them before remembering her argument with Aragorn back at Rivendell; she cast the ranger a glance noticing him giving her a pointed look, Blaze smirked before lowering herself behind the stairs.

''Duck and cover.'' She called up to him as he rolled his eyes.

Legolas raised his own bow and shot across the wide gap at Orcs who shot at them. A direct hit on one Orc through the forehead had him dropping down like a stone as he tumbled down over the edge.

Boromir collected Merry and Pippin in his arms and leaped across, Legolas continued to shoot at the enemies. That was when part of the stair case crumbled away, creating an even larger gap for the remaining members to jump across.

"Sam!" Aragorn grabbed the hobbit and threw him across; Blaze flew up again catching him around the waist. Aragorn turned to Gimli next, but stubborn as ever he held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He stated before he gave a great yell and jumped. He landed just on the edge and almost fell backwards, if it weren't for Legolas grabbing onto his beard to hold him up.

"Not the beard!" He cried upset as Legolas heaved him back to a safe place on the rocky staircase.

Aragorn was about to throw Frodo when he heard a loud crack from beneath them. He moved Frodo back before he followed him. Blaze heard the sound of the Balrog trying to come through the doorway. It caused part of the ceiling to fall on the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo. It broke the stairs and caused the stairs to start swaying.

"Lean forwards!" Aragorn said to Frodo who had started to lean back with the stairs.

Frodo nodded with fright and followed what Aragorn did. The stairs moved forwards. The two stairs connected and they fell into the arms of the Fellowship.

They ran into a hall with a crack in the middle and out of the crack, were flames. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled Use (consider revising) he motioned to his left in the direction of the bridge.

Everyone ran, as Blaze flew along side them she looked over her shoulder, everyone else had run over but Gandalf had stopped in the middle. He had Glamdring out in his left hand and in his right was his staff. She watched as the Balrog appeared, the burning sensation returned to her chest as her necklace started to glow.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled; he was alarmed at what his friend was doing.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Ud n!" Gandalf yelled.

Everyone watched as the Balrog placed its left foot on the bridge, drawing itself up to full height and spreading his wings. Gandalf seemed as a doll on the bridge in comparison.

"Go back to the Shadow!" The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its sword, there was a ringing as the Balrogs sword shattered against the light Gandalf was emitting.

Blaze lost complete control of what she was doing and changed to her dragon form, her eyes turned a fiery red as she seemed to draw the Balrogs power to her.

She growled menacingly feeling her body burning up, before releasing a torrent of flames on the beast, the Balrog staggered back using its wings to shield itself. Blaze's strength left her as she fell to her knees on the bridge behind Gandalf before she lost consciousness.

oOo

''You bloody idiot!'' Blaze sat up glaring at her twin.

''Autumn, this really isn't a good time.'' Blaze said standing up, before looking at the Balrog and Gandalf.

''I said to use the power in small doses! And what did you do, but go use the whole damn thing at once?'' Autumn shirked.

''Sorry but I couldn't help it! And if you had not taken my memories of what is going to happen, then maybe I wouldn't have done it!"

They were both brought out of there argument by Gandalf's booming voice.

"You shall not pass!" His staff striking the bridge.

The Balrog stepped forwards on the bridge and fell. Gandalf sighed with relief. As he turned around he did not see the Balrogs whip wrap around his right ankle, pulling him down. He fell, but grabbed the edge of the bridge. Frodo tried to run forward but Boromir stopped him.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf said before he let go and fell.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

''No,'' Blaze gasped as Autumn let out a sigh of relief.

''Good things won't be total screwed up after all.''

''What but he just-''

''It had to happen and you'll find out later why.'' Autumn cut her off, ''Now you need to rest and regain all the energy you just released.'' Autumn said disappearing as Blaze lost herself in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
